The present invention relates to a toy building set comprising a first building element with the configuration of a substantially elongate element which is flexurally flexible and has a longitudinal direction and a predetermined outer diameter transversally to the longitudinal direction, and wherein the toy building set further comprises a second element provided with one or more gripping devices of the kind that features two gripping fingers with oppositely arranged receiving surfaces, said receiving surfaces being arranged at a mutual distance that corresponds to the predetermined outer diameter of the first building element, and a predetermined gripping width whereby the first building element may be introduced into and releasably secured between the gripping fingers.
Toys of this type are known today wherein the second element may optionally be a humanlike figure, an animal or the like, and wherein the first, substantially elongate, flexurally flexible element may be in the form of a liana, a rope or the like, on which e.g. the humanlike figure may be mounted by the gripping device, in this case optionally in the form of a hand, being pressed frictionally across the surface of the first, substantially elongate, flexurally flexible element.
In the known devices the substantially elongate, flexurally flexible elements are in the form of either a flexible rubber element of even thickness or an element which is also made entirely of rubber or the like plastic material, and wherein the surface of the element is corrugated in such a manner that, upon mounting on the elongate, flexible element, the gripping device spans a number of said corrugations.
However, since it is desired on the one hand to obtain a relatively high degree of holding force and on the other hand a very high degree of flexural flexibility, it is a problem of these prior art toy building sets that it is necessary to compromise which may mean that the elements do not allow for maximum holding force upon interconnecting or adequate flexural flexibility for the elongate, flexible element.